El Origen
by Saralisse Fan Fics
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado porque se creó el laberinto?


Una tenue luz mortecina se coló entre las ventanas dejando ver un rastro de polvo brillante que le dio directamente en el rostro. Ella se movió perezosamente en la cama. Dormir no era necesario pero un sueño reparador de vez en cuando como los mortales no caía nada mal. Sobre todo después de ciertas y eternas actividades placenteras que había estado disfrutando con él... sonrió sin abrir los ojos buscando suavemente entre las sábanas rojas de satín pero no estaba. Abrió los ojos recorriendo la habitación sin verlo, las sabanas estaban tibias aun. Sus sentidos sensoriales se activaron de inmediato y lo sintió. Mirando el atardecer fijamente. Desnuda como sabía que le gustaba fue a buscarlo. Su sombra en el piso reflejaba su verdadera naturaleza.

Él sonrió de lado al sentir como ella lo acariciaba con la mirada y con el lenguaje propio de ellos le hizo saber que la había sentido. Con una risita ella se acercó sin dejar de admirar su bien formado trasero y su larga y felina cabellera toque que conservaba en ambos mundos

El volteo a verla ampliando su sonrisa y dejando que la luz del sol iluminara sus verdaderos ojos devolviendo unos destellos fulgurantes dorados y verdes. Ella lo abrazo acomodándose en su pecho desnudo

Preocupado

Mucho

¿Tu hermano?

Si

Crees que...

Si la guerra está más cerca de lo que sentimos

Quieres volver

Si

Se miraron perdiéndose uno en los ojos del otro y en un parpadeo sus verdaderos seres eternos y hermosos se encontraban en casa. Justo en el salón de consejos y ataviados con sus uniformes de guerra, tal como lo ameritaba la situación.

Vaya hermanito hasta que nos haces el honor de tu presencia

Ni siquiera se molestó en responder al comentario mordaz de su interlocutor se limitó en caminar hacia el enorme trono dorado poniendo una rodilla en el piso. Iba a hablar cuando nuevamente fue interrumpido por su hermano menor

Padre – La Casa 11 nos honra con su visita creó que ya se casaron un poco de sus actividades eróticas - Dijo burlón

¿Envidia? – Respondió en el mismo sentido

Silencio – Grito un tercero

Las doce Agâras están aquí - Retumbo la portentosa voz haciendo que le propio suelo temblara. Por tercera y última vez preguntare Agâra por Agâra la decisión final y con ellos se sellara el destino del universo y obviamente de la humanidad.

-Hijos Míos – Alzo los brazos – Están conmigo en mi contra; No bien había terminado de hablar, cinco Agâras estaban a su lado y las otras cinco en el extremo opuesto. El Agâra Muerte no puede elegir, no tiene permiso ni libre albedrío. Así que estamos de nuevo ante un empate. – Hijo… tu Agâra Tempus decide – Finalizo mirando fijamente al joven y su esposa que permanecían en medio del recinto inmóvil y con miradas frías y firmes.

Sostenemos nuestra palabra nosotros no elegimos bando

Blasfemia – Gritaron los demás –

Libre albedrío sonrió de medio lado – Dijo Jareth desafiante mientras sentía la mano de su esposa apretar con fuerza como apoyando su decisión.

Tu mujer está de acuerdo contigo – Increpo el todo poderoso a la joven de negra cabellera

Siempre Señor – Respondió Sarah

Se dan cuenta de lo que están haciendo – Grito con furia el interlocutor

Por supuesto padre – Respondió con serenidad el joven – No vamos a condenar a la humanidad ni a la luz ni a la oscuridad, tu les diste libre albedrío ellos deben decidir hacia donde quieren guiar su destino – Finalizó inclinado la cabeza

Blasfemia – Volvieron a gritar

Con o sin ustedes la guerra está por empezar

Lo sé pero nosotros no vamos a mover la balanza

Traidores – Les grito el todo poderoso

Neutrales – Respondió con tranquilidad

Blasfemia – Siguieron gritando los demás

¿Entonces hermano quieres decir que mientras nosotros luchamos ustedes se sentaran a observarnos combatir y morir?

Tal vez –Dijo con sorna – Son ustedes los que quieren luchar nosotros no

¿Para qué? Para seguir revolcándote todo el día con tu mujer –

Mucho más respeto para mi esposa – Dijo tomando a su hermano por las solapas de su traje –

Padre – Chillo el ofendido

Todavía que desafías a papa … Empiezas una guerra y pones a la mitad de las Agâras en su contra te través a llorar y pedir su ayuda

¡Basta! - Grito Miguel – La guerra ya está, los bandos están, el cielo y el infierno fueron creados, no hay marcha atrás hermano decide

No – Se mantuvo firme Jareth

Entonces serás exiliado…si no sirves a ningún bando… el exilio será tu hogar

Así será – Respondió y miro a su esposa - ¿Vienes?

Siempre respondió ella con el brillo de la luna en sus ojos

No… no será tan fácil hijo mío…serás la hora trece, el exilio, el filo entre el bien y el mal, el lugar sin tiempo, perdido eternamente en el laberinto , sus ejercititos, todo la Casa 11 será maldita, todos sus hombres se volverán criaturas siniestras, criaturas horribles de la oscuridad, su único contacto con el mundo real será a través de los espejos; Tus poderes serán encerrados en esferas de cristal que serán a la vez tu perdición ya que podrás cumplir el deseo de otros pero jamás los tuyos

Es decir – Rio de manera estruendosa – A tu hijo el traidor, el desertor le das el infierno y que gobierne ahí y a mí me destierras al limbo

No importa – Susurro ella en su oído estaremos juntos

Oh no joven Sarah tú también me estas desafiando, si ….para doblegar a mi hijo y ponerlo de rodillas te tengo a ti primor – Rio con malicia – Tu iras a la tierra como humana, solo podrán encontrarse en el laberinto cada mil años durante 13 horas y luego vivirás y morirás mil vidas para volver a empezar, el verdadero castigo será recordarse y no poder estar juntos, ese el castigo

Nooooo – Grito Jareth furioso, un par de sus hermanos tuvieron que detenerlo

¿Te doblegas?

No lo hagas mi amor, estaremos bien – Sollozo ella – No vamos a decidir el destino de la humanidad por este tonto castigo

Nunca – Rio Jarteh - Te encontrare amor mío, veré como logro romper esta ridícula maldición.

Lo sé – Sonrió ella –

Mi hermosa Sarah ….no permitiré que tu sufras, no podría soportarlo, yo asumiré el castigo por ambos

¿Qué? – Gritaron todos los presentes; Mientras Sarah miraba con ojos brillosos y con lágrimas copiosas que escurrían de sus ojos

No por favor no – Dijo abrazándolo con fuerza

Solo tienes que recordar que te amo ….es todo lo que te pido, me vas a temer, pero si me amas siempre seré tu esclavo mi dulce princesa – Dijo acercando a ella con dulzura y con el dolor más grande reflejado en sus ojos

No grito ella – Tratándose de alejar pero él era más rápido y la sostuvo con fuerza y mirándola a los ojos con profundo amor acaricio su rostro mientras murmuraba en su oído

Solo recuerda que te amo – Finalizo y entonces los ojos de ella estaban apagados, uno a uno sus memorias, sus recuerdos, su historia, su origen, su divinidad, y sobre todo el gran amor que vivió fueron borrados, se desvanecieron en la nada. Como si fuera una muñeca estaba inmóvil sin nada en sus ojos, sin expresión en su rostro, sin rastro de nada.

Hazlo lo que quieras ahora – Dijo dirigiéndose desafiante a su padre – Ya nada me importa, solo saber que ella no sufrirá.

Con el sonido del chasquido de dedos y la indignación en la mirada por no haber podido castigarlos a ambos, el ser omnipotente los separo. Y mientras él era coronado el Rey de los Goblins en el underground. Una pequeña de cabello negro y ojos azules nacía en la tierra.

Se llamara Sarah – Dijo su madre sosteniéndola con dulzura y besando su frente.

Notas:

Agâra=Casa


End file.
